A Kind of Black Magic
by areosmithlover
Summary: Sirius/OC story set in the Marauders' year. I didn't really do a summary because I suck at them, but it's better than it sounds. Rated T for language.


An Embarrassing Affair

He had heard that Scarlett Swan was a willful, fiery girl. A willful, fiery girl who just happened to be incredibly beautiful. He had seen her before, but they had never met. Now, however, she was older and beautiful and seemed like a genuinely interesting person. James Potter had a theory, however that the only reason Sirius Black wanted to go talk to her was because she was beautiful. "Of course not, James! I'm offended you would think so little of me." Sirius Black kept reassuring his best friend as they sat on the stone wall overlooking the magnificent grounds of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But Sirius wasn't fooling anyone, especially not James.

"Yeah, okay mate, just don't get yourself hexed," James said with a characteristic roll of his eyes. James and Sirius were always rolling their eyes at each other for various different things.

"Whatever, Potter, I've got this," Sirius said, haughtily putting his chin up in the air, and turning his back on his friend, he made his way over to Scarlett. James was slightly surprised that Sirius was paying a girl any attention at all, for Sirius never paid his array of "fangirls" any attention whatsoever. Maybe it was that Scarlett was so unattainable that caused Sirius to pay attention-he did always love a challenge. But that was a mystery that would never be solved because Sirius was just an absolute madman, hell-bent toward rebellion and anarchy.

James rolled his eyes again as one very concerned-looking Remus Lupin came bounding up the steps at the sight of one of his best friends heading to certain doom. "You know she isn't particularly uh… fond of him, right?" Remus asked, worriedly adjusting his black robes.

"Oh, I know. I'm just going to sit here and enjoy watching Sirius get his arse kicked," James said like the terrible best friend he was.

"S'pose I'll join you then," said Remus, hopping up onto the wall like the terrible best friend _he_ was as well.

Both friends exchanged a look as their third best friend and the last marauder, Peter Pettigrew, hopped up on the wall, uttering a simple, "I feel like we should warn him."

James said a quick, "No we bloody well should not!" Peter raised his hands in surrender, and Remus just smiled.

This was such a typical day for the Marauders-Sirius causing trouble as per the norm, James Potter laughing as his not-blood brother headed to certain death, Remus laughing at the antics of his friends, and Peter trying to be loyal but ultimately giving up. All was well. All was well, of course, until Sirius made his way across the courtyard, yelling a swift, "Hey, Swan!"

Sirius, thinking Scarlett hadn't heard him the first time, yelled again, "Oi, Scarlett!"

Nobody moved, or even breathed, as the slightly irritated fifteen-year-old looked up from her copy of Anna Karenina-for she loved Muggle books- and shifted her gaze to the black-haired teenager in front of her. This was going to be so far from going well, and everyone seemed to know this except for Sirius.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Just thought I'd come over and introduce myself. The name's Sirius B-" Sirius started but was quickly cut off by Scarlett.

"Yes, I know very well who you are," she said.

"Really? I'm honored. You really should know that you're reputation proceeds you. You _are_ beautiful, if I may be so bold," he said with a wink.

"Mm, thank you," she replied, testily. Distaste was dripping off of everyone of her features like sweat, but he was Sirius Black, and Sirius Black didn't give up that easily.

He held out his hand as if to shake her hand. Slightly surprised, she grudgingly put her hand in his. If he was making an effort to be civil, surely she could be civil too. Putting her hand turned out to be a mistake though because instead of shaking it like any normal person, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

In a moment of weakness, she blushed, and he smirked at his victory. This was apparently too much for her temper to endure if the scowl etched onto her face was anything to show for it. She regained composure and slyly said, "I see your reputation proceeds you as well," and before he could let that get to his already inflated ego, she continued, "Your reputation of being a smarmy git of who I want nothing to do with, that is. I'm _honored_ you would choose me to flatter in this way, but I am bloody well not interested. If you'll excuse me, I have homework I need to get done. Thank you for that brilliant waste of five minutes of my life."

She quickly snapped her book shut, expertly marking her place with a bookmark, and got up from her place on the bench, beckoning her friends to get up.

Her two best friends, Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon, were laughing like a couple of maniacs. Finally they managed to regain composure, and Lily said, "That was bloody brilliant, Letta!"

"Shut it, Evans. How many times do I have to tell you to _not call me Letta in public_? If he heard that, I will hex you," Scarlett said with a glare passed at Sirius that clearly indicated that Sirius was the 'he' to which she was referring.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on," Marlene said as they all headed off to the Gryffindor common room. Even though Scarlett was a Ravenclaw, she was outnumbered two Gryffindors to one Ravenclaw, so she was always the one that had to go to the Gryffindor common room.

Meanwhile, back in the courtyard, people were just finally settling down from the laughing fit they had just had at Sirius' expense.

Sirius trudged dimly over to his friends, looking very put-out and embarrassed-though if asked about this later, he would vehemently deny any trace of embarrassment. Upon seeing James' and Remus' expressions, he glared. Peter just looked sympathetic.

"Aw, Padfoot, we're not laughing at you, we're laughing with you!" James said sarcastically, and then added, "But we're definitely laughing at you, just to be clear."

Sirius' face broke into a grin, "She's such a tease. I think I'm in love," he was kidding now, putting the back of his hand up to his forehead for a bit of a dramatic flair.

"Sorry to say it, mate, but it looks like you're in the same boat as me," James said with a sympathetic smirk that only he could manage to accomplish.

"Now you see, dear Prongs, we are most certainly _not_ in the same boat because unlike you, I've got charm," Sirius said cheekily as he walked off towards the castle with a bit of a pep in his step that wasn't there before. By the look on Sirius' face, James could tell he somehow had a plan.

"How is his ego not deflated yet?" Peter asked, impressed.

"I've no idea," Remus responded, also looking impressed.

"It's because idiots like you two keep feeding it with your 'looking all impressed' and everything!" James reprimanded. Peter grinned; Remus smiled. As stated before, it was just another typical day for the Marauders.


End file.
